Star Bright
by MADStar529
Summary: He was gone. It was over. He didn't know what to do know.


Title: Star Bright

Author: gypsydancer529

Rating: T

Pairing: N/A

Summary: He was gone. It was over. He didn't know what to do now.

Disclaimer: I don't own H.P... That's all I have to say about it.

o0o18o0o

Sirius Black had fallen through the Veil. He had done it to save his godson, Harry James Potter. He wasn't even supposed to be at the Ministry; he was on the run. But love isn't rational, especially when you're willing to do anything for your son. Harry had chased after Bellatrix Lestrange and had tried to cast an Unforgivable Curse but he couldn't do it. But oh, how he had wanted to.

Now here he was sitting in Dumbledore's office in the ruins of what used to be some of his silver spindly possessions now littered the floor, glittering in the fading sun. " My boy, you can't know how deeply sorry I am for your loss, but there will be a time to grieve later," Dumbledore said, making Harry jerk his head up and stare at him. " I need you to tell me what went on when Lord Voldemort possessed you tonight," he asked, his tone a little cold. Harry just continued to look at the old man, then, remembering the only useful thing he had learned about Occlumency from Snape, he turned his head away.

He turned his eye's towards Fawkes and stated in a monotone voice what had happened. A couple minutes later, Harry looked back and he was sure he saw a flash of triumph in those cobalt blue eyes. Harry decided he didn't want to know. He waited a half hour before Dumbledore let him go, the words he had said and what he had responded with not connecting with his hazy mind. Harry didn't know where he was going, but he knew he just had to get away. He hadn't even noticed when his feet had started pounding on the marble floors or that he had pushed the entrance hall doors out of his way.

He only noticed when he tripped on a root sticking out that he had made it into the forbidden forest. Harry was panting hard, air coming and going through painfully. He checked his left ankle, finding nothing wrong with it, he leaned back against the gnarled tree trunk. He thought over and analyzed everything that had happened over the last couple hours and he realized that he was an idiot. But so was Dumbledore, S-Sirius, Snape and Bellatrix, but the biggest idiot of all was Voldemort... no, Tom. He had looked up Voldemort's name and had laughed when he read it meant ' Flight of Death'. If that name didn't give him a clue as to how he saw his life he didn't know what was.

Harry knew that Tom didn't care for anyone but himself and maybe he had an unhealthy fixation with Nagini, but he knew the blame wasn't solely on him. Maybe if Dumbledore had actually talked to him and told him what the Occlumency was for he would've tried harder and he wouldn't have gone snooping in Snape's Pensieve to find out what he was keeping from him. The Headmaster was not infallible he knew that but it was his life he was playing God with and Harry didn't like it.

The next person that could have done things differently was Snape. He may have gone on about treating him like any other student but Harry knew that Snape only saw his father in his face. If he had let go of a grudge about a dead man then he would've been the bigger person. It was true that some people ended up becoming like their abusers instead of rising above it and Snape was one of them. He had obviously decided to treat people as he would've wanted to be treated because that was what he was doing. Severus Snape was a petty, vindictive, childish, grudge holding son of a bitch and Harry decided that he would just ignore him next year and do potions independently.

o0o18o0o

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair and cast _tempus,_ the smoky numbers read 7:19 pm. He decided to forgo the Great Hall and eat in the kitchens. He said hi to Dobby and ate the food that Winky had put out for him. After he had finished he went to go visit Hermione and Ron who were still in the Hospital Wing. He only stayed for a couple minutes, just to make sure that they were alright. Hermione would be out in a couple of day's and Ron would be out at the end of the week, so the scarring would go away. He decided to see Luna tomorrow and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room to see Neville and Ginny.

He talked to them for a couple of minutes but went up to the dorms after that trying to get away from Ginny. She wanted him to talk about what happened at the Ministry but he didn't feel like it. Neville just offered to listen if he needed to vent. He went up to the dorms and got a change of clothes for tomorrow and pajamas for tonight deciding to sleep in the Room of Requirements the night. He told Neville, who had come up to get ready for bed, where he was going and they said goodnight to each other. As Harry walked to the Room he thought about everything that happened that day and just wanted some peace for awhile. When he opened the door after walking past it three times he opened it and smiled softly. It was exactly the room he had wanted. A large King sized four poster bed with a dark blue silk comforter and silk white pillow covers, it had white hangings that went around the whole bed. He breathed a sigh of relief being away from all the noise of the dorms.

He got ready for bed and slid beneath the covers somehow knowing that his dreams weren't going to be good. He didn't even notice that sometime in the night tears started to fall.

The next morning he was woken up by internal clock that didn't like to sleep any later than 7:30 am, so he got up and got dressed after the Room provided a bathroom and went down to breakfast. Harry saw that Neville was already up and went over to eat with him. Neville gave him a small smile and Harry felt himself return it. They talked a little over breakfast and parted way's, with Neville going to the Greenhouses and Harry heading towards the Hospital Wing.

He just dropped in to say hi to Ron and Hermione, but she pulled him in with talk of school work and asking about Sirius. Ron just stayed out of it and tried to get Harry to play wizards chess with him. Harry made an excuse about going to visit Luna a half hour later and decided, when he was out in the hallway, to go and see her. He got the Marauders Map from the dormitory and whispered, " I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and looked around for Luna's dot.

He found her around the thestral grounds and spent a almost an hour talking to her, sometimes about Sirius and sometimes about one of her creatures. As he walked back to the castle later he realized he was very lucky to have friends like Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom on his side.

He spent the rest of the day in the Room of Requirements, reading up on DADA, Transfigurations, Charms and Potions. He wasn't going to slack off next year and laze about. They were in war time and it was time he put petty differences and rivalries aside and focus on his future. Although he suddenly remembered the prophecy Dumbledore had told him yesterday ' The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'.

That one prophecy. The first time Professor Trelawney had ever made a prophecy and Dumbledore and Tom would just had to hear it and make assumptions. Harry knew that they were both stupid; you can't ignore a prophecy but you don't have to actively help it either. He shook his head trying not to think about it, he didn't want to think about his life ending when it's only been a day since he lost Sirius. He knew that he would have to buckle down and really start studying, take his education seriously.

Harry sighed again, running both hands through his hair and asking the Room for a study schedule he would train as much and as hard as he could before he left. He would make his godfather and parents proud. He knew it.


End file.
